


TTaAFoVA

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	TTaAFoVA

Violet Adlon lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had gone into and out of sleep for however long that she'd been laying there. She'd masturbated and had a few orgasms. 

But she was too excited to get a good night's sleep. She'd been kept awake by excited anticipation - the anticipation of sex with Clementine Everett. 

Violet figured, if all went according to plan, in around twelve hours, she would no longer be a virgin. It felt like such a long time from now. She hated insomnia. 

There was nothing to do except masturbate or just stare at the ceiling, and she'd already run through all of her fantasies of what she'd like to do with Clementine.

Finally, she had enough of the darkness and got out of bed. She turned on her desk lamp and then turned on her computer. She waited for it to boot up and then logged in. 

She decided to chance looking at some porn, hoping her mom wouldn't come knocking on her door. She got the first flash drive out of the Jesus DVD case, plugged it in, and opened a ton of pictures and a few stories. Then she took the stick out and returned it to the DVD case. 

As long as the files were open, she could look at them at her leisure, and she could always forcibly power off her computer if needed.

She sat in her computer chair, naked, and checked the time. It was 4:05 AM. She had at least a bit of time to herself. She started browsing the pictures. Some were professional topless or nude photos; others were private selfies that had been taken by celebrities. 

Violet moved her left hand between her legs and gently started rubbing her pussy, masturbating to some lovely pictures of Paris Hilton and Teresa Palmer. She had a mild orgasm. She sucked her fingers clean of whatever cum hadn't fallen on her chair.

Then Violet decided to read some stories. They were a mix of fanfics and original stories. They were well-written and pretty hot. 

She orgasmed a few more times while reading the sexual exploits of Jean Grey, Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, and Aspen Matthews. But then she came across one particular fic that turned her off. She decided she'd had enough. 

She closed all of the files and then opened some of her regular files to remove the illicit stuff from her list of recently opened files. She powered off her computer and went back to bed until she was awoken by her clock radio.

-

Violet was horny but also sluggish throughout the entire day. She tried to not let it show, though, and she resisted the urge to go into the girls' restroom and masturbate between classes, so she could orgasm fiercely by Clementine's doing.

Such was Violet's state when she sat down to have lunch with her friends.

Sophie looked at her with concern. "Violet, you look awful."

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Poor baby."

"I'll be alright; I just need a pick-me-up."

"Ask, and ye shall receive." Clementine suddenly arrived, grinning broadly. She offered Violet a can of Zoom.

Violet took the can. "Thanks. How did you know?"

Clementine set her tray down and sat down. "I had a hunch."

Violet popped open the can and chugged down the drink.

"So how are things going with you and Marlon?" Clementine asked Brody.

Brody shrugged. "Fine."

"Fuck him yet?" Clementine asked.

"What?!" Brody asked in surprise. She shook her head. "No!"

"Well, have you at least sucked his dick?" Clementine asked.

"God, Clementine, I'm not like you!" Brody insisted.

"Well, we all have aspirations that we'll never reach."

Brody rolled her eyes. Clementine got bored with Brody and started playing footsies with Violet. Violet was surprised and looked at Clementine, who just stared at her with a sexy smile. Violet smiled back at her.

-

Violet, Clementine, Brody, and Ruby walked back into the girls' locker room after running around the track for a while. Katy Lemore, Freddie Harris, and Fran Wong followed them. Alice Adlon came in last.

"Hit the showers, girls. Brody, Ruby, I'll see you back out on the track." Alice headed for her office.

Violet followed her mom into the office. “Hey, can I have the key to the house?”

"'May I have the key?' Yes, you may." Alice opened a drawer, took out her keys, took the house key off the key ring, and offered it to Violet.

Violet took it. "Thanks."

"Do you have any homework?" Alice asked.

"English. That's it."

"Any assigned reading?"

"No, just the English homework. It shouldn't take long to do."

"Well, still, I don't want you to spend too much time at Clementine's."

"I won't." Violet, however, believed it was entirely possible that she'd be spending a few hours there.

She left the office and walked over to Clementine, who was taking off her gym clothes. Violet did the same. Clementine was wearing pink lingerie, giving Violet an excellent view of her cleavage. Brody and Ruby were sitting on a bench, relaxing and drinking bottled water. Freddie and Fran were showering.

"Should we...?" Violet put her hands on the clasp on the back of her bra.

Clementine thought about it. This was a bit of a dilemma. On one hand, she was an exhibitionist by nature and never shied away from showering naked at school. 

On the other hand, she wasn't sure of Violet's experience regarding this and wanted to save the big reveal for when they'd gotten back to her place. 

"How much have you seen already?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing more than this. I've always skipped showers in gym class and just towel off and put on a lot of deodorant. I've always felt embarrassed about showering with others present."

Clementine smiled. "Well, I hope you'll make one exception before the end of the day."

Violet returned the smile. Clementine took a towel off a hook, dried herself a bit, put on deodorant, and put on her regular clothes. Violet did the same. They threw the towels into a nearby hamper.

"So are you ready to go?" Clementine asked.

Violet put the house key in her front-right pocket. "Uh-huh."

"Where are you goin'?" Brody asked.

"Over to Clementine's to study." Violet had meant it as a lie but then realized there was truth to it.

"Too bad. We're goin' to Pop's after track practice." Katy stood up and walked over to the showers. "Hey, when the two of you dykes stop fucking and get dressed, wait by my car."

"Fuck you!" Freddie retorted. "We're not touching each other."

Katy smiled. "Yeah, because you're afraid of getting caught."

"Hey, you were the one that came over here to look at us. What does that say about you?" Fran asked.

Clementine and Ruby laughed.

"C'mon, Ruby." Brody headed for the door, dropping her empty bottle in the recycling bin on the way.

Ruby stood up and started to head for the door.

"Rubes, would you please...do something about her?" Violet pleaded.

Ruby sighed. "I'm trying, but change comes slowly. See ya." She headed for the door.

Violet and Clementine followed her. Violet quickly looked toward the showers, sneaking a quick glimpse of Freddie and Fran. She felt bad about it, but then she saw Clementine looking, too. The two of them giggled and headed out the door.

-

Violet and Clementine had resisted the urge to touch each other as soon as they'd gotten into the limousine. They didn't even discuss what they were about to do. They just waited in anticipation and listened to some music. 

Clementine played "I Touch Myself" by the Divynyls and lip-synced the lyrics. Violet laughed. Clementine also placed an order for a pizza from Pop's using its phone app.

Once they were at Everett Manor, they ran up to Clementine's bedroom. Once they were inside, Clementine closed and locked the door and turned on the light.

The bed cover and sheet were already pulled down. There were three digital camcorders mounted on tripods surrounding the bed - as well as two wall-mounted ones pointing down at it. Clementine went over and turned them on.

"What's all this?" Violet asked.

Clementine looked at her and smiled. "I figured you'd want recordings of this. I know I do. Is that okay with you?"

Violet hadn't thought of that. She was pleasantly surprised and smiled. "Yes, definitely."

Clementine took off her sneakers and socks and dropped them on the floor. Violet did likewise.

Clementine started getting to work on testing the cameras. "How have you been feeling since last night?"

"Excited."

"Nervous?" Clementine asked.

Violet shook her head. "Actually, no. I've just been really looking forward to this."

Clementine smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Me, too."

"I was so excited that I had insomnia. I got up, got out a sin stick, and looked at some pictures and read some stories."

"Did you enjoy them?"

"For the most part." Violet frowned. "Although I could have done without that Transformers fic that involved Sam and Leo being gerbilled by Mini-Cons."

"Aw, you didn't like 'Robots in These Guys'?" Clementine asked.

Violet laughed. "Nope." She stared at Clementine for a moment in silence. "I'm curious. How sexually experienced are you?"

"I had a boyfriend in the city. We did everything: oral, anal, intercourse."

"Did you enjoy it?" Violet asked.

Clementine grinned. "Fuck yeah!" She lost her grin. "I dumped his ass, though. He was cheating on me."

"Whoa. I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as he was."

"Oh?" Violet asked.

Clementine smiled at her. "Sorry, trade secret. Let's just say his reputation has been utterly destroyed."

Violet nodded and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay, the cameras are ready. We have a bit of a dilemma, though."

"Oh?"

"I decided we wouldn't shower at school, so we'd first see each other naked here. However, we do stink a bit after running track and should probably shower before we fuck. But I also want us to do shower sex, but I don't want it to be the first thing that we do."

"I was kind of looking forward to us taking off our clothes in front of each other - or taking off each other's clothes."

Clementine thought for a moment and then smiled. "Why don't we still do that? We can undress each other and play a little bit, and then we can each shower a little bit, and then we can come back in here for more fucking, and then we can go back in the shower together and fuck there."

Violet nodded. "Sounds good."

Clementine took out her cell phone and used it to turn on all of the camcorders. She set her cell phone on her mini fridge, got onto her bed, faced one of the cameras, and smiled. "This is Clementine Everett. Welcome to the thorough and absolute fucking of Violet Adlon...part 1."

Violet grinned, giddy with excitement. Clementine motioned for Violet to join her on the bed. Violet eagerly did so. The two girls faced each other, filled with lust and excitement over what they were about to do.

Clementine curled her right hand around Violet's neck, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. Violet hugged Clementine, and the two of them kissed passionately for a while. 

Clementine parted her lips and pressed her tongue against Violet's lips. Violet parted her lips, inviting Clementine's tongue into her mouth. Clementine probed Violet's mouth, sticking her tongue everywhere. 

Violet felt her own tongue being caressed and returned the favor. Then Clementine withdrew her tongue back into her own mouth. Violet shoved her own tongue into Clementine's mouth, and their dance continued. Violet took the time to explore Clementine's mouth. Finally, she withdrew.

Violet grinned. "That was awesome."

Clementine smiled. "Yes, it was. You're a good kisser."

"Thanks. Hey, uh, can we kiss like Japanese girls do? Y'know, like in those videos that you gave me?" Violet paused for a moment. "Sucking on each other's tongues. Saliva everywhere."

Clementine grinned. "Sure."

Violet stuck out her tongue. Clementine took it between her lips and started sucking on it. After a while of that, Violet sucked on Clementine's tongue. 

Then Clementine stuck out her tongue and licked Violet's face, coating it with her saliva. She made sure to lick everywhere, including her forehead. Violet even closed her eyes, so Clementine could lick her eyelids. 

Clementine sucked on Violet's nose and then poked her nostrils with her tongue. She sucked on Violet's earlobes, rimmed her ears with her tongue, and then stuck her tongue into Violet's ears, licking them. 

Violet was drenched in Clementine's saliva. Then Violet did everything to Clementine that Clementine had done to her, getting Clementine's face and ears wet.

Clementine laughed through a grin. "That was so much fucking fun. Let's neck now. You do me first."

Violet started gently kissing Clementine's neck. Then she licked it thoroughly with her tongue. Then Clementine did the same to Violet.

Clementine smiled. "Okay, ready for the boobs?"

"Uh-huh." Violet took off her shirt.

Clementine took off her own shirt. They tossed their shirts on the floor.

Violet and Clementine stared at each other's cleavage for just a moment. Then Clementine unfastened her lingerie in the front, took it off, and tossed it on the floor. She grinned and put her hands on her hips. Her giant breasts momentarily swayed.

Violet was mesmerized by the sight of them. "Holy shit, your breasts are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"Thank you." Clementine picked up her cell phone off the mini fridge and turned on the camera. She offered her phone to Violet. "Take a pic."

Violet took Clementine's cell phone and took a topless pic of her. She set the phone on the bed.

"You still haven't shown me yours."

Violet had forgotten about it and quickly reached back and unfastened her bra. She took it off and tossed it on the floor. "I'm afraid that mine are nowhere near as big."

"But no less pretty."

Violet smiled. Clementine picked up her cell phone and took a topless pic of Violet. She set her phone on the bed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, go on; have at them."

Violet grinned and immediately put her hands on Clementine's breasts. She enjoyed the feel of Clementine's large, magnificent breasts in her hands. 

They were very weighty but also very soft. Violet cupped the breasts and squeezed them. She took Clementine's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and pulled on them. She kept this up for two minutes, simply enjoying the feel of Clementine's bountiful breasts.

Finally, Violet removed her hands from Clementine's breasts. Her hands suddenly felt agonizingly empty. Still, she waited.

Clementine was confused. "Don't you wanna...?" She suddenly realized Violet's intention. "Oh, you want us to fondle each other first."

"Yeah."

The two girls laughed in embarrassment. Some miscommunication was bound to happen. Violet suddenly realized real-life sex didn't always go as smoothly as in the movies or on television. It made Violet feel good to know that; she had no expectations to live up to.

Clementine put her hands on Violet's breasts, which weren't as big as Clementine's but still filled her hands. She enjoyed the feel of Violet's breasts in her hands. Clementine cupped the breasts and squeezed them. She took Violet's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and pulled on them. She kept this up for two minutes, giving Violet's breasts as much attention as Violet had given hers.

Finally, Clementine removed her hands from Violet's breasts. "Okay, suck my tits."

Violet cupped Clementine's right breast with her left hand, lowered her head, and kissed the nipple. Then she parted her lips and took Clementine's nipple into her mouth. 

She closed her lips around Clementine's nipple and sucked on it gently. She put her right hand on Clementine's left breast and fondled it, so she could pleasure both of Clementine's breasts at the same time.

Clementine let out some delightful moans. "You can suck harder, baby. I like that. Just don't use your teeth too much."

Violet hadn't considered using her teeth at all, but, now that she had permission, she sucked harder and lightly plucked at Clementine's nipple with her teeth. The moans coming from Clementine's mouth signaled her approval. 

Violet switched to Clementine's left breast, giving her nipple the same loving oral attention as she'd given its twin. Her left hand took over for her mouth at Clementine's right breast. Clementine removed Violet's scrunchie, letting her hair fall free, and ran her fingers through Violet's hair.

"Okay, let me suck your tits now."

Reluctantly, Violet let Clementine's nipple slip from her mouth. Clementine gave Violet's breasts the same loving attention as Violet had given hers, sucking first her right nipple and then her left while stimulating the other with a hand. 

Violet was able to get more enjoyment out of the sensation than when she sucked her own tits, because she didn't have to strain her neck. Violet ran her fingers through Clementine's beautiful, curly, brown hair.

Clementine let Violet's nipple slip from her mouth and grinned. "Ready to get naked?"

"Oh, yes."

"Should we take off our own shorts or each other's?"

Violet thought about it. "Each other's."

"Okay. You do me first." Clementine lay back.

Violet unbuckled Clementine's belt, unbuttoned Clementine's pink shorts, and pulled down the zipper. Clementine propped herself up with her elbows and lifted her ass off the bed. Violet slowly slid the shorts down Clementine's legs. 

Clementine lay her ass back on the bed and raised her legs. Violet completely removed the shorts and tossed them on the floor. Clementine lowered her legs and lifted her ass. Violet took hold of Clementine's lingerie and slid it down. Clementine lowered her ass and raised her legs. Violet slid the lingerie off and tossed it on the floor. 

Clementine lowered her legs and parted them, giving Violet a nice view of her pussy. Violet stared at it, mesmerized. Clementine had left a little bit of her naturally brown hair, shaved into a landing strip.

Clementine grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Uh-huh." Violet swallowed, picked up Clementine's cell phone, and took a pussy pic. She set down the cell phone. "It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen."

Clementine sat up straight. "Well, let me do you, and we'll compare."

Violet suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. "Oh, um, mine doesn't look anywhere near as good as yours. I don't shave regularly. I'm kinda lazy."

"It's okay, baby." Clementine unbuckled Violet's belt, unbuttoned Violet's blue jean shorts, and pulled down the zipper. "Lie back, baby."

"Oh, yeah. Duh." Violet lay back on the bed.

"Um..."

"Oh, right." Violet lifted her ass off the bed.

Clementine gripped Violet's shorts and panties and pulled them both down at the same time. Violet lowered her ass and raised her legs. Clementine roughly took off Violet's shorts and panties and tossed them on the floor. 

Violet lowered her legs and parted them. Unlike Clementine, Violet hadn't shaved at all, offering Clementine plenty of proof that Violet was a natural blonde. Clementine picked up her cell phone and took a pic.

"I wasn't sure if you preferred it shaved or not."

Clementine smiled, setting the phone down. "I love it, baby."

Violet smiled, relieved.

"Wanna eat me out?" Clementine asked.

Violet nodded eagerly. "Yes."

Clementine grabbed a pillow and put it underneath her head as she lay back, so she could get a good view of Violet's face. Clementine spread her legs. Violet lay between Clementine's legs. The scent of sweat overwhelmed her.

Violet's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh. Sorry, baby, I think we need to shower first."

Clementine smiled. "No worries."

"I'd like to finger you first, though."

"Sure, go ahead."

Violet gently touched Clementine's pussy with her fingers. Clementine was wet with arousal. Violet easily slid her left index finger into Clementine's sopping, warm pussy. Her middle finger followed.

Violet smiled. "It's so warm."

Clementine smiled. "Fuck me, baby."

Violet started slowly finger-fucking Clementine. Clementine let out a series of approving moans. Violet figured Clementine was probably exaggerating for her benefit, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Clementine felt her arousal building, but she didn't want to orgasm until she and Violet had thoroughly explored each other's bodies. "Okay, stop, baby. My turn."

Violet withdrew her fingers from Clementine's pussy and looked at them. They were wet. Violet took them into her mouth and sucked them.

"Okay, let's switch positions."

"Hang on." Violet kissed Clementine's pussy, technically achieving her very first experience with oral sex. "Okay."

The two girls sat up. Violet lay down and lay her head on the pillow. She spread her legs. Clementine lay between Violet's legs.

"Did it taste good?" Clementine asked.

Violet smiled. "I'll let you know once I've had more than an appetizer."

Clementine smelled Violet's sweat and realized she'd have to wait to eat her pussy. Clementine gently touched Violet's pussy with her fingers and found her equally wet with arousal. She plunged her left index and middle fingers into Violet's sopping warmth and started furiously finger-fucking her.

Violet realized Clementine liked it fast and rough. It wasn't what she was hoping for, precisely, for her first time, but she was looking forward to exploring various styles of lovemaking. She let out a series of moans that she hoped were convincing.

Clementine didn't seem to particularly care. She abruptly stopped her assault and withdrew her fingers. Violet watched her expectantly.

Clementine kissed Violet's pussy and then grinned. "Okay, go and shower, baby."

Violet sat up and then got off the bed. "What are you gonna do?"

Clementine gave her a look that basically asked "You're kidding, right?" Violet smiled and nodded, somewhat embarrassed. Sure enough, Clementine shifted, lay her head on the pillow, and went to work.

"Oh, where's your bathroom?" Violet asked.

Clementine didn't interrupt her masturbation session in order to answer Violet's question. "It's the room right before mine."

Violet looked at her clothes, which were still on the floor. "Should I...?"

"It's okay, baby, my parents are out."

Violet nodded, walked over to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and walked to the bathroom.

-

Violet resisted the urge to masturbate in the shower. She just washed herself as quickly as possible, paying special attention to her pussy and anus. Once she got out, she grabbed a towel, dried herself, and hung it up.

She returned to Clementine's bedroom. Clementine went to take a shower. Violet lay on the bed, lay her head on the pillow, and very gently pleasured herself, being careful to avoid bringing herself to orgasm.

Finally, Clementine returned to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door.

Violet smiled. "Hey."

Clementine smiled. "Heeeyyy. Kept yourself entertained while I was gone?"

"Uh-huh. I avoided orgasm."

"Me, too." Clementine walked over to the bed. "It was unbearable."

Violet just stared at her. Clementine got on the bed and lay on top of Violet. Violet hugged her. The two of them made out for a while. Violet loved the feel of Clementine's breasts against her own. 

Clementine took hold of Violet's hands and lowered them to her ass. Violet palmed and squeezed Clementine's ass cheeks. Finally, Clementine broke the kiss. Violet released her. 

Clementine straddled Violet, moved up a little, and let her breasts hang in front of Violet's face. She smiled down at her. Violet took Clementine's right nipple into her mouth and sucked on it for a few minutes. 

Then she did the same to Clementine's left nipple. Then Clementine lowered her breasts onto Violet's face and rubbed them against her. 

Violet planted kisses all over Clementine's big, beautiful, soft breasts and in the valley between them. Then Clementine slapped Violet's face a bit with her breasts.

Finally, Clementine decided to move on to the next phase. She moved down and put her left hand on Violet's right thigh. The message was clear. Violet parted her legs. Clementine lay down between them. Violet watched in anticipation. 

Clementine started kissing and licking Violet's pussy. Violet was mesmerized by the sight. Clementine looked up at her and, grinning, licked the length of Violet's pussy. She inserted her left index and middle fingers into Violet's inner sanctum and masturbated her. 

This, combined with Clementine's loving licks, brought Violet great pleasure. Clementine took hold of Violet's left hand with her right hand and linked fingers with her. 

Violet was pleasantly surprised; it hadn't occurred to her to hold hands while having oral sex, but it made sense. Violet reached down with her right hand and ran her fingers through Clementine's lovely brown hair.

Soon, Violet felt her orgasm approach. She wondered if she should tell Clementine, but then she got real and realized, by the stickiness that was already on her tongue, Clementine clearly wanted to drink her cum, and, if she happened to cum all over her face, there were pleasant ways of dealing with that. 

She was so close. She let out a series of moans that were music to Clementine's ears. Clementine withdrew her fingers from Violet's pussy and sucked them clean, and then she pressed her lips directly to Violet's pussy, frenching it, eating it. 

Finally, Violet cummed hard, releasing all of her pent-up sexual desires directly into Clementine's waiting mouth. The jets of cum came in short bursts, and Clementine eagerly consumed it all. Then she licked up the rest from Violet's pussy.

Clementine moved up, lay on top of Violet, and smiled. "How'd you like that?"

Violet struggled to catch her breath. "Holy shit, that was fucking amazing."

"It was my first time eating a girl. I'm glad that you liked it."

Violet smiled. "You're very talented."

"Thank you." Clementine smacked her lips in appreciation. "You taste good, baby. Salty and sweet. Delicious and nutritious."

"I want a taste."

Clementine obliged, passionately kissing Violet on the lips. She shoved her tongue into Violet's mouth, allowing Violet to taste herself. It was a taste with which Violet was already very familiar, of course, but she enjoyed having it served to her in this manner.

When their lips parted, Clementine indicated for Violet to move. Violet sat up and moved aside, and Clementine took her place, resting her head on the pillow.

Violet tried to copy all of Clementine's moves, letting her suck her tits, rubbing her breasts on her face, and slapping Clementine's face with her breasts. Clementine palmed Violet's ass during all of this. Then Clementine parted her legs, and Violet lay between them. 

She kissed Clementine's pussy again and then started licking it. She also pressed her legs against it and started eating it. In retrospect, it was exactly what she should have expected: perfectly pleasant but also perfectly ordinary, no real taste to speak of. 

Clementine watched her, and Violet wondered whether Clementine was getting any pleasure out of this.

Sensing Violet's doubts, Clementine smiled and ran the fingers of her right hand through Violet's hair. "You're doing fine, baby. Insert your fingers."

Violet paused her licking for a moment to insert her left index and middle fingers into Clementine's pussy. 

She started masturbating her, built up a gentle rhythm, and then resumed licking her. She reached out with her right hand, took hold on Clementine's left hand, and linked fingers with her. 

Clementine let out a series of approving moans to make Violet happy; in all actuality, she was still far away from orgasm. Minutes went by, and then finally Clementine felt her orgasm approach.

At last, Clementine climaxed and cummed into Violet's waiting mouth. Violet withdrew her fingers and pressed her lips directly to Clementine's pussy, drinking her squirting cum like it was mouth spray. 

Clementine's moans were authentic now, and they delighted Violet. Once Clementine's orgasm had subsided, and her squirting had stopped, Violet licked Clementine's pussy of the remaining cum. She enjoyed the taste, it being very much like her own.

Violet moved up, lay on top of Clementine, smiled, and smacked her lips. "Delicious."

The two girls french-kissed, and Clementine tasted herself in Violet's mouth.

Clementine suddenly broke the kiss. "Turn around. We'll sixty-nine now."

Violet turned around and straddled Clementine's head. She lowered her pussy down to Clementine's waiting mouth. Clementine put her hands on Violet's ass. 

Violet lowered her head to Clementine's pussy. Tongues and fingers went to work, and each girl soon had another nice orgasm, though not nearly as intense as their first.

"Alright, I wanna be on top now."

Violet smiled in amusement, realizing Clementine was pretty much insatiable. Still, she readily complied. She got off Clementine, and Clementine sat up and vacated her spot. Violet lay back on the bed and lay her head on the pillow. 

Clementine got on top of Violet, facing her pussy. She straddled Violet's head and lowered her pussy down to Violet's waiting mouth. Violet put her hands on Clementine's ass. Clementine lowered her head to Violet's pussy. The two of them went at it. 

Violet decided, in the case of sixty-nine, she preferred being on the bottom, because she enjoyed the feel of Clementine's full, naked body on top of her, the weight pressing down upon her. Of course, she guessed Clementine probably had similar feelings, so they would alternate. Still, she greatly enjoyed being beneath Ms. Everett.

After their latest orgasms and helpings of cum, Clementine got off Violet and sat on the bed. Violet sat up.

"Let's take a break. You thirsty?" Clementine asked.

Violet made a goofy face. "Well, I can honestly say I'm not, but I'll take a drink, thanks."

Clementine laughed and rolled her eyes. She reached over, opened her mini fridge, took out two bottles, closed the fridge, and opened the bottles with the opener laying on top of the fridge. She offered one of the bottles to Violet. "Smithwicks Red Ale. I think you'll like it."

Violet took the bottle and took a sip. Then she took a gulp. She found it to be a pleasant beer, not too bitter for her taste. "This is actually really nice."

Clementine smiled and gulped her beer. The two friends just sat in silence for a while, drinking and relaxing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Clementine, the pizza is here."

"Thanks, Jamie. Just leave it on the floor."

"What kind of pizza did you order?" Violet asked Clementine.

"Pop's Supreminator. Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, bologna, salami, olives, onions, cheese, and garlic sauce." Clementine tossed her empty bottle on the floor, stood up, walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. 

She picked up the box and then closed and locked the door. She returned to her bed, sat down, and set the box between herself and Violet. She opened the box and sniffed. "Mmmmmmm."

"Mmmmmmm, indeed. That smells so good." Violet tossed her empty bottle on the floor.

The two girls ate the pizza, each of them having half.

Violet rubbed her belly afterward. "That was sooo good. Thanks, baby."

Clementine smiled, tossing the box on the floor. "Anytime. Want some wine to wash it down?"

"Please."

Clementine got two bottles of Moscato from her mini fridge and offered one to Violet, who took it. The girls opened their bottles and chugged their wine. Then they licked leftover tomato sauce off each other's faces.

Clementine closed her empty bottle and tossed it on the floor. "Wanna lick my asshole?"

"Um..." Violet paused to consider. She had seen it in porn videos, but she suddenly wondered if she'd enjoy doing it in real life. "I was expecting us to do some anal, of course, but I'm not sure."

"Want me to do you first?" Clementine offered and gave Violet a reassuring smile. "I'll show you that you have nothing to worry about."

Violet decided to place her trust completely in Clementine. "Okay." She tossed her bottle on the floor.

Clementine grinned. "Great. Lie face-down."

Violet did so, laying her head on the pillow. "Want me to lift my ass?"

"No, that's okay." Clementine leaned over and gently palmed and squeezed Violet's ass cheeks. She picked up her phone and took a pic. She dropped her phone. "Are you okay with being spanked?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation from Violet.

Clementine raised her left hand and then brought it down, palm open wide, on Violet's left ass cheek. She spanked Violet repeatedly. Violet quickly got used to the sensation. 

Then Clementine spanked her right ass cheek. Then she spanked both at the same time. She started doing it a bit harder than Violet preferred, but she trusted Clementine to not hurt her.

Finally, Clementine stopped her assault, picked up her phone, and took a pic of Violet's reddened ass. She dropped the phone. "Did you like that, baby?"

"Yes."

Clementine bent lower and kissed Violet's ass. She did this repeatedly. Then she stuck out her tongue and licked Violet's ass cheeks. She made sure to coat every square inch of Violet's ass with her saliva. 

She paid special attention to Violet's anus, kissing it, licking it, spreading it with her fingers and poking it with her tongue. 

To Violet, it felt a bit unusual, but it was still a highly pleasurable experience. Clementine was possessed by a seemingly insatiable appetite for her friend's asshole. Eventually, however, she withdrew.

"Okay, I'm gonna play with your anus now." Clementine reached over to her night stand, opened a drawer, and got out a tube.

Violet briefly noticed the brand name: Lubricunt. She laughed. Clementine opened the tube. Violet smelled the scent of cherry. Clementine squeezed some of the lube on her right palm, closed the bottle, and dropped it on the bed. 

She lubed the fingers of her left hand. Then Clementine inserted her left index finger, slowly, into Violet's anus. 

Violet was used to the sensation, of course, having pleasured herself anally, but she felt a thrill at Clementine being inside her asshole. Clementine gently finger-fucked Violet, playing around with her anus and stretching it.

"Do you like that, baby?" Clementine asked.

"Yaaasss, Queen!" Violet exclaimed.

Clementine paused her anal loving and looked at Violet with a goofy smile.

Violet turned her head and looked at her with an equally goofy smile. "I've always wanted to say that. In retrospect, I feel kind of embarrassed."

Clementine resumed anally fucking her friend without comment. She added her index and middle fingers of her right hand to Violet's pussy and masturbated her. 

Soon, Violet orgasmed. Clementine withdrew her fingers and first sucked her left index finger, followed by her right index and middle fingers, cleaning them with her tongue. Violet turned around and lay on her back. Clementine lay on top of her, and they wordlessly frenched for a while.

Eventually, Clementine broke the kiss. "Wanna do me now?"

"Yeah."

They switched places. Clementine lay her head on the pillow. Violet leaned over her and gently palmed and squeezed Clementine's ass cheeks. She picked up Clementine's phone and took a pic. She dropped the phone.

"Spank me."

At Clementine's command, Violet raised her left hand and brought it down on Clementine's left ass cheek. She spanked Clementine repeatedly.

"Don't be a fucking pussy! Spank me hard!" Clementine demanded.

Violet complied, spanking Clementine hard and fast. Then she spanked Clementine's right ass cheek. Then she spanked both at the same time.

"Harder! Harder!" Clementine screamed. "Be brutal!"

Violet had her doubts, but she increased her intensity, practically beating Clementine.

"Fuck! Oh! Fuck! Ugh! More! Uuunnn! Yes! Fuck yes!" Clementine grunted and growled. "Okay. Okay, that's enough."

Violet stopped her assault, picked up Clementine's phone, and took a pic of Clementine's reddened ass. She dropped the phone. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Clementine smiled. "Mmmm, yes and yes..."

Violet wasn't sure how to process that.

"Now, you need to cool me down."

Violet knew what Clementine meant and smiled. Her head was swimming. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Violet had a sudden strong desire to taste Clementine's asshole, the earlier hesitation completely forgotten. 

She started slow, though, kissing her ass cheeks and then gliding her tongue all over them. Finally, Violet kissed Clementine's anus, licked it, spread it, and poked it with her tongue. She settled into a licking pattern. 

There was a bit of a smell of shit, sure, but she had expected that. It was comparable to when she'd licked her anal vibrator a while ago. 

Eventually, Violet picked up the bottle of lube, squirted some onto her right palm, dropped the bottle on the bed, and lubed up her left fingers. She slowly inserted her left index finger into Clementine's asshole. It went in fairly easily. She played around while in there, exploring it. She gently starting finger-fucking Clementine's asshole.

"Faster, baby."

At Clementine's command, Violet picked up speed. Then she inserted her right index and middle fingers into Clementine's pussy and started masturbating her. She went fast, just as Clementine wanted.

"Fuck me!" Clementine screamed. "Fuck me as hard as you can!"

Violet obeyed, furiously finger-fucking her friend. Clementine moaned and grunted with lustful abandon. Soon, she orgasmed, soaking Violet's fingers with her cum.

Clementine breathed heavily as she came down from her sexual high. "Fucking Christ, Violet..."

Violet withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean, starting with the one that had been in Clementine's ass and ending with the ones that had been in her pussy. Clementine turned around, Violet lay on top of her, and the two lovers lazily frenched for a while.

Violet rested her head on Clementine's chest. "I could totally fall asleep like this. I wanna sleep with you. I mean really sleep with you."

"Same, baby. Maybe we can have a sleepover sometime." Clementine smiled. "Hey, maybe even tonight."

"Oh, my mom wouldn't approve. It's too sudden."

"You're in my bed, anyway; you might as well stay here. Call her."

"Okay." Violet got off Clementine and took her cell phone out of her shorts pocket. She turned it on, unlocked it, and called her mom's cell phone. It rang twice.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What do you need?" Alice asked.

"Clementine invited me to stay over tonight. Is that okay?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. Don't you have homework?"

"I'll do it now."

"Well, what about dinner?" Alice asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

Violet smiled. "I already ate. It was delicious."

Clementine grinned and laughed.

"Alright, I guess it's okay. Just be sure to do your homework and not screw around too much."

Violet suppressed a laugh. "Right."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Violet ended the call and dropped the phone on the bed. She smiled. "I can stay."

Clementine smiled. "See?"

Violet made a pouty face. "But I have to do my homework."

"How much ya got?"

Violet shrugged. "Not much."

Clementine shrugged. "Same. Let's do it now. We can knock it out and then get back to fucking."

"I left my bookbag in the limo."

Clementine picked up her cell phone and called Jamie. It rang twice.

"Yes, Miss Clementine?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, please get our bookbags out of the limo and bring them up here."

"Right away." Jamie ended the call.

Clementine dropped her cell phone on her bed. "Want another beverage?"

Violet was still feeling drunk but decided to chance it. "Sure."

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine."

Clementine got two bottles of Merlot out of the mini fridge and offered one to Violet, who took it. The two girls opened their respective bottles and chugged the wine.

Violet made a face. "Y'know, I don't like Merlot as much as Moscato."

"Yeah, same."

They closed their empty bottles and tossed them on the floor.

"Wanna scissor?" Clementine asked.

Violet was confused. "Scissor?"

"That's where we rub our pussies together, also known as tribbing. Well, technically, the latter is more expansive: we could rub our pussies against any body part. I could hump your leg, if you want."

Violet smiled. "Pussies is fine."

Clementine smiled. "Okay, put your left leg under my right one and your right leg over my left one."

The girls got into position. Their pussies met in a kiss. Clementine took the initiative, starting to fuck Violet. Violet soon got into it, rubbing against Clementine. 

The two of them held onto each other for support. Clementine picked up speed, preferring to go faster. 

The two of them started grunting. There was no doubt in Violet's mind, from the look on Clementine's face (lust mixed with a firm, cool resoluteness), that Clementine was truly fucking her - and hard.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Clementine, I have your and Miss Violet's bookbags."

"Drop them on the floor, Jamie!" Clementine unintentionally yelled, consumed by lust.

Violet smiled in amusement. Clementine occasionally kissed Violet hard on the lips and even licked up her neck and face, but she never lost her focus on her mission: making them cum together.

Soon enough, it happened. The girls cummed all over each other's pussies and thighs. Clementine kissed Violet on the lips once more, and then they sat for a few moments, struggling to control their breathing and just staring at each other.

"Holy shit!" Violet exclaimed.

"Holy fucking shit!" Clementine exclaimed. "That was fucking awesome!"

Their breathing eventually returned to normal.

"What did you think?" Clementine asked.

"I loved it, although...I think I love oral the best."

Clementine gave her a teasing smile. "Not anal?"

Violet laughed. "Well, yeah, I mean, it goes without saying that, when we do oral, we're gonna give the anus some love as well. I mean, well, I just love..." Violet paused, unsure how to word it, her head swimming in alcohol.

Clementine understood. "Devouring...and being devoured."

"Yes. And I love consuming cum as well."

"Well, there's plenty on us right now that'll go to waste, unless we do something about it."

Violet smiled. They got into the sixty-nine position - with Clementine on top - and thoroughly cleaned each other.

Then Clementine got off Violet and off the bed. She fell on her ass, completely drunk. She crawled to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She retrieved their bookbags from the hallway, closed and locked the door, and returned to the bed on her hands and knees.

"I think we can give the cameras a rest while we do this boring shit." Clementine picked up her cell phone and stopped the recording.

-

The two girls did their homework (pausing to use the toilet), which took about an hour. That done, they were free for the rest of the night. 

They went to Clementine's bathroom to have shower sex, and that ended up being about what Violet expected: having sex in a bathtub while taking a shower. It was nice, but she preferred the bed. 

She and Clementine further explored each other's sexual openings with their fingers, making sure that their thumbs and each of their fingers visited each other's anuses. Other than that, there was not much new to be done. After sex, they washed each other and returned to Clementine's bedroom.

Clementine got a package of fudge brownies and a package of chocolate cookies out of her mini fridge. She and Violet sat on the floor.

Clementine turned on her TV. "What do you feel like watching?"

Violet shrugged. "Show me something that I haven't seen before. I'm caught up on my regular shows."

"Which are?" Clementine asked.

"Supergirl, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Alexa and Katie, Legacies, Good Trouble."

"Wanna check out Game of Thrones?" Clementine suggested.

"Sure."

Clementine got out her Blu-ray set of the first season, and they watched the show and stuffed themselves with sugary goodness for the next three hours. They also masturbated themselves and each other.

Then they cleaned up, turned off the light, and got into bed. Clementine set her cell phone to wake them up in the morning and then set it on her night stand.

Clementine gently ran a finger along Violet's thigh, and wordlessly, they got into the sixty-nine position, with Clementine on top, and made love one more time in the dark. They orgasmed and quenched each other's thirst.

Clementine got off Violet and lay to her right. The two of them snuggled together.

Clementine laughed. "Nothing like cum to wash down cookies."

Violet laughed, and then she stared at Clementine in the dark, feeling extraordinarily lucky and very happy. She was on the verge of tears. "Thank you for today."

"It's my pleasure, baby. Besides, I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

"I love you." As soon as she'd said it, Violet wondered if it was wrong - not the truth of the sentiment itself (and it was true) but speaking it out loud, so soon. She felt a bit nervous over how Clementine would react.

Clementine noticed this and gave Violet a reassuring grin. "I love you, too, baby."

"Really?"

"You better believe it."

Then the tears came forth. Violet kissed Clementine on the lips.

Clementine broke the kiss and gently licked up Violet's tears. "You can rest your head on my chest, if you want. Use my breasts as your pillow."

Violet laughed. "Okay, thanks."

"Good night."

"Good night." Violet lay her head on Clementine's bountiful breasts, which felt so soft and comfortable, and drifted off to a very peaceful slumber.

-

Violet grinned as Clementine lowered her pussy to her lips. She put her hands on Clementine's ass. Clementine lowered her head to Violet's pussy and started licking. Violet started licking Clementine's pussy and also licked Clementine's asshole. 

They were in no hurry; they went slow, enjoying themselves and savoring the deliciousness of each other. They got each other very wet and enjoyed scooping up each other's juices as if they were melted ice cream. 

Violet orgasmed first, followed by Clementine, but it wasn't a competition between them. They simply enjoyed the leisurely experience of it all, and they drank their rewards eagerly.

When it was over, they just lay in the sixty-nine position for a while longer, kissing each other's pussies as signs of love and thanks. Finally, Clementine turned around, and the two friends lovingly made out with each other.

-

Clementine looked at the DVD case and smiled in amusement. "Anyway, you wanna fuck?"

"I'd love to." Violet thought for a bit. "We didn't really do anything too strenuous in gym today, but maybe we should still wash ourselves a bit."

"Okay."

Violet and Clementine went to the bathroom and got into the bathtub. Violet turned on the cold water and grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of body wash, and the two friends quickly but thoroughly washed each other's pussies and anuses, probing them with their fingers. Violet turned off the water, and they got out of the tub and went back into Violet's bedroom. Clementine closed and locked the door.

Violet walked over to her bed, picked up her teddy bear, tossed it on the floor, and pulled down the cover and bed sheet. Violet lay on the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

Clementine walked over and lay on top of Violet. Violet hugged her, and they started making out and french-kissing each other. 

Realizing they were somewhat pressed for time, Clementine broke the kiss and raised herself, presenting her breasts to Violet, dangling them inches from Violet's face. 

Violet stared at the magnificent, succulent twin breasts before her and quickly went to work, kissing and licking them. She took Clementine's right nipple into her mouth and sucked on it greedily. Then she did the same to her left nipple.

"Mmmmm..." Clementine sighed in contentment.

Violet briefly released Clementine's nipple and put her hands on Clementine's breasts. She squeezed and fondled them for a while, enjoying the feel of the weighty flesh filling her hands.

Clementine stared at Violet fiercely. "Suck them."

Violet did as Clementine commanded. This went on for a few minutes, Violet desperately trying to satisfy her mammary urges.

Clementine suddenly pulled away from Violet. "I wanna eat you."

Violet smiled. "Go ahead." She laughed, a bit drunk. "'Head'."

Clementine rolled her eyes and lowered herself. Violet spread her legs, and Clementine lay between them. Violet looked down at Clementine. Clementine immediately started kissing and licking Violet's pussy. She pressed her lips directly to Violet's pussy and ate it. 

Violet admired Clementine's work and started feeling the results. After a few minutes, Violet felt her orgasm approach. Clementine was going wild, kissing and licking Violet's sopping pussy but not using her fingers. 

She was determined to make Violet cum purely by oral means. Soon, she succeeded. Violet had a delightful orgasm and cummed directly into Clementine's waiting mouth. Clementine took in all of Violet's sweet nectar and then grinned, licked the length of Violet's pussy, and kissed it before moving up to french-kiss her girlfriend. 

Violet felt and tasted the sticky sweetness of her cum on Clementine's tongue. Clementine let some of Violet's cum drip into Violet's mouth, and then Clementine swallowed the rest. The two of them lazily made out for a while.

Violet smiled. "That was fun. You give great head, sweetie."

Clementine grinned. "Thank you. Okay, let's switch positions."

They did so. Clementine rested her head on Violet's pillow. Violet got on top of Clementine and dangled her breasts tantalizingly in front of Clementine's face. 

Clementine palmed Violet's breasts with her hands at first and then took Violet's right nipple into her mouth. Clementine closed her lips around Violet's nipple and sucked on it eagerly. Then she switched to Violet's left nipple.

Clementine suddenly let Violet's nipple slip from her mouth. "Eat my pussy."

"Already?" Violet asked, surprised.

"Well, sweetie, I don't know how long that we'll have the house to ourselves. Your parents could be home at any moment."

Violet thought for a moment and then got off Clementine. She reached down to the floor and got her cell phone out of the shorts that she'd worn. 

She unlocked it and texted her mom: "Hey where are you?" Her mom soon texted back: "Home Depot your dad wanted to buy something be home in a bit just eat whatever you want." Violet smiled and texted back: "I'll do that thanks." She dropped her cell phone on the floor.

"Well?" Clementine asked.

Violet's answer was to lie between Clementine's legs and immediately attack her pussy with her lips and tongue.

Clementine smiled in amusement. "So do we have time or not?"

"Some. Not sure how much." Violet ate Clementine's pussy like a girl possessed.

Clementine watched as Violet pleasured her. Violet's tactic, like Clementine's, was to make her lover orgasm by oral stimulation alone. Clementine started panting as her orgasm neared. 

Soon, she orgasmed and cummed into Violet's mouth. Violet took in Clementine's cum and then moved up. The two of them french-kissed, and Violet shared some of Clementine's own cum with her before swallowing the rest.

Clementine smiled. "Very good, sweetie."

Violet smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's take a break."

Violet got off Clementine, reached down to the floor, picked up the two remaining bottles of beer and the opener, and sat up straight. Clementine sat up as well. Violet opened the two bottles, passed one to Clementine, and dropped the opener on the floor. The two girls relaxed as they sipped their beers.

Violet smiled. "I wish I could be naked 24/7."

Clementine smiled. "Try it."

Violet laughed. "Yeah, right. My parents would be like 'Excuse me, what the fuck?' Well, my dad would be. My mom would be like 'Omigosh, put on some clothes, you sinner!'"

Clementine laughed. "Say 'Make me.'"

"Oh, no, I don't wanna dare my mom to 'make me' do anything. It's better to avoid confrontation."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

Violet smiled. "I fucking do." She sipped her beer.

Clementine gulped down the rest of her beer and tossed the bottle on the floor. Violet did likewise. The two girls briefly kissed each other on the lips.

"Wanna do some anal?" Clementine asked.

"Sure, but I'd have to get something to lube us up out of the bathroom."

Clementine thought about it. "Well, we already had our fingers up each other's butts once today. If that's enough for you, we could just lick each other."

Violet thought about it. "Yeah, that's probably for the best, 'cause we might be running low on time."

"On your stomach."

Violet lay down as commanded and spread her legs. Clementine started spanking Violet, which Violet hadn't been expecting. She let out a series of whimpers before getting used to it. Clementine's hands delivered one sharp slap after another - and then two at a time. 

Finally, Clementine ceased her assault and lay down between Violet's spread legs. She immediately started kissing and licking Violet's ass cheeks. 

After the beating that Violet had received, Clementine's saliva had a cooling effect on her ass, causing Violet to sigh in pleasure. Clementine used her hands to spread Violet's cheeks and started licking her asshole, which got some moans out of Violet.

Once Clementine had her fill, she lay to Violet's left on the bed and kissed her on the lips. "Your turn."

Violet got behind Clementine and started spanking her. Clementine whimpered a bit - but not as much as Violet had. Violet guessed Clementine had more self-control. 

Remembering to go hard and fast, as was Clementine's preference, Violet picked up speed. Finally, she stopped. Clementine spread her legs. Violet immediately started kissing and licking Clementine's ass. 

Clementine sighed in pleasure. Violet spread Clementine's ass cheeks and started licking her asshole.

She didn't want to pull away. She wanted to make love to this curly-haired goddess as long as possible. She wondered how long "as long as possible" could be and decided she needed to find out someday. Right now, though, Violet reluctantly pulled away from Clementine's ass and sat up.

Clementine turned around, sat up, and hugged Violet. Violet hugged Clementine. Needing no explanation or prompt at this point, the two lovers started french-kissing each other, tasting themselves in each other's mouths. 

Clementine gently nudged Violet, and they both lay on the bed. Violet rested her head on her pillow, and the post-anal make-out session continued.


End file.
